L'Orangeraie
by misschatelle
Summary: Des mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance, et une cible introuvable. Qui penserait à chercher dans cette orangeraie, perdue en pleine campagne brésilienne? [HPDM]


NdA: Heille! Je suis inspirée pour les one shots, par les temps qui courent! J'ai publié mon premier à vie, hier! Et me revoilà! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, pour chaque one shot, mon inspiration me vient d'un mot. (Qui, dans chaque cas, est le titre).

**Disclaimer:** (soupir) (bla bla) ...m'appartiennent pas... (bla bla) ...J.K. Rowling... (bla bla) ...amateure poche qui emprunte les personnages... Vous voyez le portrait?

**Avertissement:** Comme d'habitude: Crazy yaoi fan girl avec un clavier d'ordinateur! Danger! Homophobes s'abstenir!

**Inspiration:** Un jour, un gars de ma connaissance a nommé la couleur «orangerine», qui était un mélange entre orange et tangerine. Curieuse (et épaisse), j'ai cherché orangerine dans le dictionnaire, pour voir s'il n'existait pas vraiment (il m'avait dit que c'était pas un vrai mot, mais il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu...) (Je suis folle... et épaisse...). La réponse fut bien sûr négative. Pourtant, les mots aux alentours ont attiré mon attention. Oranger... Orangerie... Orangerie?? J'ai regardé la définition, et j'ai alors su que c'était une serre où était entreposés les plants d'orangers. Eh bien! Déjà, une histoire se formait dans ma tête... Et alors! Coup d'éclat! J'ai vu LE mot. Orangeraie...Terrain planté d'orangers!! HISTOIRE!

(Avouez que vous avez pas lu ce paragraphe...)

(Avouez que, si vous avez eu le malheur de le lire, vous vous êtes fermement battu contre l'envie irrésistible de vous endormir...)

(Avouez que, vous aimeriez que je ferme ma gu--- et que je commence cette foutue histoire!!!)

**Résumé **(ah ben merde...)Des mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance, et une cible introuvable. Qui penserait à chercher au Brésil, dans une petite orangeraie?

Voilà!(enfin...) (Ce que vous savez pas, c'est qu'en faisant des grosses intros comme ça, mon nombre de mots augmente, et j'ai l'air d'écrire de grosses histoires...) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'Orangeraie**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce matin-là, je me sentais d'humeur rayonnante. J'avais bien dormi, et la température n'était pas trop écrasante, pour une fois. Je pouvais même voir, par les rideaux blancs de ma chambre, qui se mouvaient doucement en une petite danse rafraîchissante, qu'une légère brise embellissait le tout. Ce serait définitivement une belle journée.

Je m'étirai doucement, mes muscles étant toujours engourdis par le sommeil, avant d'étendre un bras sur la gauche du lit. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, que j'avais préalablement refermés pour cause de fatigue, en constatant que personne ne se trouvait à mes côtés. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans cette direction, pour constater visuellement que j'étais bien seul. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout en regardant quelle heure il était. Onze heures du matin fut la réponse que je reçus du cadran, posé sur ma table de chevet.

Je me redressai lentement, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, repoussant les draps blancs qui s'évertuaient à me suivre dans mes mouvements. Je sentis aussitôt la brise venir caresser mon visage, ce qui m'arracha un faible sourire. Il était rare que nous bénéficiions d'un quelconque courant d'air, et je me sentais bien déterminé à en profiter. Peut-être même pourrais-je prendre une petite marche de santé, au cours de la journée. Cette idée suffit à me réveiller complètement, et je me levai, ramassant un T-shirt qui traînait sur le sol, pour l'enfiler rapidement. À l'exception de ce chandail, je ne portais que mes caleçons, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment de naturel prude.

Je quittai donc la chambre, pour traverser la maison, qui s'avéra être tout aussi déserte que la pièce de départ. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela curieux, sans pour autant m'en inquiéter. Il sortait si souvent à l'extérieur, pour lire, marcher, ou simplement prendre l'air. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvris, puis franchis, avant de la refermer derrière moi.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir cette puissante sérénité, qui s'imposait à moi, face à ce paysage magnifique qui était offert à ma vue. Je voyais tout cela chaque matin, mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Debout sur cette galerie en bois, je pouvais voir de nombreuses rangées de plants verts, tous ornées de fruits oranges. Des orangers. Chaque rangée était parallèle à ses voisines et, entre les deux colonnes du milieu, se trouvait un écart plus grand que les autres, afin qu'on puisse y circuler. Même en voiture, bien que nous utilisions peu ce moyen de transport. Seulement lorsque nous devions nous rendre en ville, pour vendre nos oranges.

Je descendis les quelques marches de la galerie, pour marcher en direction des plants. La brise caressait à nouveau mon visage, et je ne pus que fermer les yeux, pour en profiter au maximum. Presque inconsciemment, mes pas se succédaient, et je fus bien vite devant une rangée de ces plants qui répandaient cette délicieuse odeur d'agrumes dans l'air. Je ne pus m'empêcher de humer, une fois de plus, cet arôme, bien que je le connaissais par coeur. C'était plus fort que moi. Cela sentait si bon...

Je revins finalement à la réalité, mon but premier me revenant en tête. Je commençai donc à marcher le long des rangées, jetant un coup d'oeil entre chacunes. Je ne voyais rien, et cela me décevait au plus haut point. S'il n'était pas là, où était-il? Il n'était tout de même pas parti comme ça, sans laisser de note, de petit mot! Il n'aurait pas fait cela...

Puis, je le vis. Il était là, devant moi, entre deux rangées d'orangers, tâtant chaque fruit, cueillant les plus mûrs. Le panier en osier, qu'il tenait entre sa main gauche et sa hanche, était déjà plein de ces oranges à l'allure délicieuse. Pourtant, mon regard ne se porta pas sur elles, aussi appétissantes paraissaient-elles, car elles ne le seraient jamais autant que celui qui les portait. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence, et j'en profitai pour l'observer. Combien de fois l'avais-je ainsi scruté, sans qu'il ne le sache? Combien de fois le ferais-je encore, avant de me lasser? Ses cheveux blonds, qui étaient juste un peu trop longs, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ces derniers posaient leurs billes grises sur les fruits, une expression affamée les traversant de temps en temps. Sa peau blanche était très légèrement bronzée, et virait au rouge à certains endroits. Il portait un T-shirt noir avec des jeans, bien que je ne l'aie jamais compris de s'habiller ainsi, alors que la chaleur pouvait devenir des plus insupportables. À vrai dire, chaque fois que je le lui faisais remarquer, il se contentait d'afficher un sourire moqueur et de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en me disant que je ne comprendrais jamais rien au style. Cela m'exaspérait toujours, mais je n'en faisait pas de cas. Je l'aimais tel qu'il était.

Puis, il me vit à son tour. Dès qu'il posait son regard d'acier sur moi, je le vis m'adresser un doux sourire, qui me fit me sentir fondre. J'ignorais comment il faisait cela, mais il avait ce don. Me procurer ces sensations par un simple sourire, un simple regard. C'était étrange, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. À vrai dire, j'adorais, mais jamais je ne le lui aurais avoué.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, lui souriant à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment avancer rapidement, étant nu pied. D'ailleurs, avec toute cette histoire, j'en avais oublié mon accoutrement. Ce rappel m'enflamma légèrement les joues, mais je ne m'en sentis pas gêné pour autant. Je n'avais pas à craindre le regard trop curieux d'un quelconque voisin, car nous n'en avions tout simplement pas. Nous vivions dans un endroit isolé, perdu au beau milieu de la campagne brésilienne. Pourquoi cet endroit? Eh bien, j'aurais aimé vous dire que c'était un hasard, ou une simple appréciation personnelle quant à l'isolement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'adorais notre maison et notre orangeraie. J'adorais cet endroit, mais l'absence de présence humaine me faisait un peu l'effet d'un vide, parfois. J'aurais bien aimé avoir des voisins, discuter avec une autre personne que Draco, de temps en temps. Seulement, nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous nous cachions. Nous DEVIONS nous cacher. C'était notre seule chance de survie.

Je ne pouvais retenir un petit rire sarcastique, chaque fois que je repensais à ma naïveté de jeunesse. Dès que j'avais atteint l'âge de onze ans, j'avais dû supporter sur mes épaules le lourd poids d'être le survivant, celui qui sauverait le monde sorcier de l'horrible domination du terrible Voldemort. Cela avait été un poids très difficile à porter, mais j'avais tout de même courageusement accepté ma destinée, me disant que je tuerais cet être vil et diabolique. Je me disais que je mettrais fin à sa vie, et que le monde magique vivrait à jamais dans la paix et l'harmonie. Je dirais que, sur ce point, je n'avais pas tellement tort, mais j'avais un peu trop embelli la chose. J'avais bel et bien tué Voldemort. J'avais vaincu. Le monde sorcier était libéré de son emprise et tous pouvaient enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles... Tous, sauf Draco et moi.

Voldemort n'était plus, mais ses fidèles étaient toujours. De nombreux mangemorts avaient perdu la vie lors de la bataille finale, et plusieurs autres avaient été arrêtés, mais certains vivaient toujours, prêts à tout pour venger leur maître. J'étais celui qui l'avait tué, et Draco était celui qui les avait trahis. Ce dernier avait effectivement joué le rôle d'espion pour l'ordre du phénix, et les mangemorts l'avaient très, très mal pris. Nous savions qu'ils n'auraient l'esprit tranquille que lorsqu'ils verraient notre sang sur leurs mains, et que nous devions fuir au plus vite. Nous avons donc tout laissé, même nos amis, et nous somme partis. Nous avons fui, puis cherché la cachette idéale. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que nous ne trouvions cette orangeraie isolée, au Brésil, et nous nous y installions. Depuis un an, nous vivons seuls, isolés, craignant toujours le pire.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Les mots de Draco me tirèrent de mes pensées, et je lui adressai, en guise de réponse, un sourire se voulant rassurant. Je savais qu'il était toujours prêt à m'écouter, mais je ne voulais pas lui révéler le fond de mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que, sous mes airs courageux et au-dessus de toute cette histoire, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache...

Il tendit une main vers moi, caressant doucement ma joue. C'était peu, mais cela suffit à me remonter le moral. Un simple regard, un simple sourire, une simple caresse... Un rien de lui me redonnait le sourire, me redonnait l'espoir que, un jour, nous n'aurions plus à vivre dans cette constante crainte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais peur, bien que je savais qu'il savait. Et je savais qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, et que, comme moi, il ne voulait pas que je sache. Nous ne voulions pas aborder ce sujet, souhaitant plutôt profiter chacun de la présence de l'autre. C'était plus positif...

Ensemble, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la maison, que nous pénétrâmes. Draco posa son panier d'oranges dans la cuisine, alors que j'allais m'habiller dans la chambre. C'était étrange mais, malgré le style de vie que nous menions, une certaine routine s'était installée. L'heure à laquelle nous nous levions n'était jamais la même, mais nous dînions toujours ensemble. Nous préparions généralement les repas à deux, ayant tous deux quelques connaissances en cuisine. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de nos activités communes préférées. Nous nous y soumettions presque tous les jours, et cette journée-là n'y fit pas exception. Dès que je fus habillé convenablement, j'allai le rejoindre à la cuisine, et nous entreprîmes la préparation du dîner. Nous faisions bouillir l'eau, coupions les légumes... Tout cela pouvait sembler banal, mais cela ne l'était pas. Chaque moment passé ensemble était spécial.

Ce repas fut aussi délicieux que tous les précédents, et nous le savourâmes joyeusement, entrecoupant notre dégustation de quelques baisers furtifs. Ce n'étaient que des baisers rapides, mais ils nous emplissaient inexplicablement de joie. C'était l'un des nombreux mystères de l'amour, cadeau qui nous fut offert, et accueilli avec joie. Dans la noirceur de nos craintes et de nos inquiétudes, notre amour apportait son lot de lumière.

Cette belle journée ensoleillée se déroula comme toutes les autres, tout en étant unique. Comme toutes les autres. Nous vivions au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Nous étions en danger, mais nous préférions ne pas y penser. Au lieu de cela, nous tentions de vivre heureux, malgré toutes les complications. Après un an de vie commune, nous y parvenions plutôt bien.

Comme tous les autres jours, le soleil se coucha, et nous suivîmes bien vite son exemple. Nous nous glissâmes tous deux sous les couvertures, et tentèrent de trouver le sommeil. Chacun dans les bras de l'autre, nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas être plus heureux, dans les circonstances. Nous savions que, à quelque part, plusieurs mangemorts assoiffés de sang nous cherchaient avidement, mais nous mettions ces pensées de côté. À quoi nous servirait-il d'y penser, de toute façon? Nous étions là pour fuir la mort, qui nous guettait de près, mais les risques restaient très élevés, et nous le savions. Pourtant, nous tentions simplement d'être heureux. Tout simplement. N'était-ce pas une simple requête?

C'est ainsi que nous trouvâmes le sommeil, tout près, l'un de l'autre, malgré la chaleur écrasante qui succédait tranquillement à la douce brise matinale. L'air était humide, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour nous séparer. Rien n'aurait pu nous séparer, en cet instant paisible. Je sentais son odeur, la seule que je trouvais encore plus délicieuse que celle des agrumes. Je sentais sa peau douce contre la mienne, et ce contact me donnait des frissons. Draco était l'homme que j'aimais, et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu être loin de lui. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs que dans ses bras, à cet instant précis.

Nous dormions paisiblement, lorsqu'un bruit sourd se répercuta dans toute la maison, nous amenant à ouvrir les yeux. On venait de cogner à la porte. Nous étions épuisés et n'avions aucunement envie de quitter la chaleur que l'autre nous procurait, mais un deuxième cognement décida Draco à quitter le confort de notre lit pour aller ouvrir. D'un oeil endormi, je le vis se lever et marcher d'un pas lent en direction de la porte de notre chambre, qu'il franchit. D'une oreille tout aussi endormie, j'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Un vacarme se fit aussitôt entendre, me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie. Je me redressai d'un seul coup et, tout aussi rapidement, m'extirpai des couvertures. Ces bruits ne présageaient rien de bon... Je marchai donc doucement en direction de la porte de notre chambre, et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

La scène qui me fut offerte m'emplit d'horreur. Devant la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un corps inanimé, étendu de tout son long sur le sol. Draco, les yeux grands ouverts, ne bougeait plus. Pas même un battement de cils. Rien. Il était... mort. Ses bourreaux étaient debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant le cadavre de l'homme que j'aimais. Cette scène m'emplit de haine et de rage et, bien que je savais devoir fuir au plus vite, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. La personne la plus chère à mes yeux, la seule que j'aie jamais aimé, n'était plus, et gisait sous mes yeux. C'était une scène qui me figeait sur place, m'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement.

Ce fut alors que je vis les intrus, certainement des mangemorts, mettre les pieds à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Ils me cherchaient moi. Ils me cherchaient et, tout ce que je parvenais à faire, était de rester là, immobile, à fixer Draco, puis ses bourreaux, puis Draco, puis ses bourreaux... Je me traitais intérieurement d'imbécile, mais mon corps refusait de répondre aux ordres que lui lançait mon cerveau. Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas et, pendant que je retenais mes larmes, les mangemorts poursuivaient leurs recherches.

Ce fut alors que l'un d'entre eux posa les yeux sur moi. Il me vit et, pendant une ou deux secondes, qui me parurent être une vie entière, nous restâmes immobile, à nous fixer. Nous semblions tous deux tenter de réaliser ce qui se produisait. Le temps s'arrêta, le temps de deux longues secondes, durant lesquelles aucun mouvement ne s'effectua. Nous étions figés. Ces deux secondes s'écoulèrent à lenteur jamais vue, mais la troisième seconde ne tarda pourtant pas à arriver. Dès que je les vis recouvrer leur capacité de bouger, je me précipitai à l'intérieur de ma chambre, poursuivi par les trois intrus. Par chance, la fenêtre était ouverte, et je n'eus qu'à mettre tout mon poids contre le moustiquaire pour qu'il cède, me permettant ainsi de sauter à l'extérieur. Je sentis un éclair vert me frôler de près, mais je l'évitai de justesse.

Et je courus. Je courus comme je n'avais jamais couru auparavant. Les herbes hautes me compliquaient la tâche, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter dans ma fuite. Nous nous trouvions dans un endroit complètement isolé, sans personne pour m'aider, mais je m'en fichais. Je courais. Sans m'arrêter. Je voyais les oranges défiler à ma droite, mais je n'y portais pas la moindre attention. Je courais. Je fuyais.

Jamais mes pensées ne s'étaient autant bousculées dans mon esprit. Je revoyais sans cesse le corps inanimé de Draco, et je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de cette image. J'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein film d'horreur. L'homme que j'aimais venait d'être tué, et je prenais mes jambes à mon cou pour fuir les meurtriers qui voulaient aussi ma peau. Tout semblait irréel, mais je courais. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Courir. Courir, et ne jamais m'arrêter. Jamais.

Puis, venant de nulle part, je vis un autre éclair vert. Il vint si vite, que j'eus à peine le temps de réagir, de tenter de l'éviter. Il me frappa de plein fouet, et je m'écroulai sur le sol.

Mort.

C'était la fin...

Ce 31 juillet 1998, j'avais fêté mes dix-huit ans. J'avais atteint la majorité moldue, et j'avais passé cette journée en compagnie de Draco, comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Ce matin-là, je m'étais levé de bonne humeur et la petite brise qui m'avait caressé le visage m'avait fait sourire. J'avais sourit, en me disant que cette journée serait une belle journée.

* * *

NdA: On frappe pas!

(Le pire, c'est que je peux même pas vous promettre un meilleur prochain chapitre... c'est un one shot! Merde... on peut même plus acheter ses lecteurs!)

Bah heu... review?


End file.
